Umbrella's Outbreak
by GlassFoundations
Summary: Part Two: They've been lead to different destinies, but who'll come out of it alive? As Alyssa searches in the fire for her evidence against Umbrella, Yoko finds herself in some very hot water indeed.
1. Seperation

/WARNING/

The following is based on the Resident Evil (Biohazard) series, created by CAPCOM. I do not own any of the characters that are portrayed in the following.

Note: The following may contain _SPOILERS_; I do not recommend reading this if you have not played Resident Evil.

Umbrella's Outbreak

The night was like any other night in Raccoon City. It was calm, quiet. No one would have supposed something was wrong. However, the citizens all knew too well that someone was dreadfully wrong with their city. It was all over the papers; people being murdered by cannibalistic mobs all around the city. Most people were afraid to walk the streets as morgues began to reach capacity of dead.

Kevin Ryman was not one of these people. He was sat by himself in J's Bar, thinking. Kevin had his ideas of what was going on in the city, like everyone else had. S.T.A.R.S. suggested that Umbrella were behind it all, but he knew that couldn't be true. Umbrella were a pharmaceutical company, they wouldn't encourage people to kill each other. That's probably why he'd failed the S.T.A.R.S. selection process, again: he just wasn't as crazy as the rest of them.

His favourite waitress approached him, picking up his empty glass.

'Top you off?' she asked cheerfully.

'No thanks, Cindy… I think I'll head home,' Kevin was feeling groggy. He'd had too many.

'I'll get your bill,' she said, taking the glass away.

Kevin buried his face in his hands, his head was killing him. It had been a bad day. His partner was injured in those riots earlier so he had to deal with the robbery of Kendo's by himself. All those guns stolen in one go… people were really scared. He heard the bar door open, but didn't pay any attention to it. His head was killing him. Cindy placed the bill in front of him.

'Got any aspirin?' he asked, massaging his temples.

'I'll have a quick look…' she ducked behind the counter as the bartender passed her, moving to the door. Kevin looked around the bar. It was quite busy for this time of night…

A scream flooded the quiet room. Everyone turned to look at the front door to see the bartender struggling with someone. Blood was dripping down his neck. Cindy looked up and screamed in fright. Before anyone could do anything, the bartender pushed the attacker outside and locked the front door. He then collapsed.

'Will!' Cindy screamed, running to his aid. Kevin stood up and saw a group of people outside. They were huddling around the windows and door, just standing there. A woman sat by the window screamed as someone began bashing it with their hands. His face was pressed against the glass, looking deranged. There was no life in his eyes…

Pandemonium ensued. People began to run around the bar wildly, screaming. A short girl ran out of the bathroom saying that they were trying to get through there. A heavy security guard was supporting the weight of his friend; however he did not appear to be injured. Kevin ran to Cindy and looked at Will. He was bleeding very badly.

'I can't stop it!' Cindy screamed, trying to stop the flow of blood with a napkin. Kevin looked from Will to Cindy, knowing all to well that he had almost no chance of survival. That guy cut him deep…

'Cindy, we need to get outta here, now!' Kevin said, his pleads emphasised by the sound of banging on the door. 'Can we get out of here another way?' Cindy looked around.

'That door leads upstairs,' she said. 'We can get to the roof from there!' Kevin ran toward the door, pushing some people out of his way. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

'Cindy!' he yelled, 'who has the key?'

There came a bang and the front door burst open. People fell inside. Cindy recoiled in shock, jumping back. The intruders made their way in a few steps before setting their sights on the bloody heap before them. Will lay there, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up and saw the group before him properly. Before he could blink, they fell onto him, feasting on his skin. Will let out a bloodcurdling scream as the monsters took away his life. Cindy fell down screaming, her face full of tears. Kevin pulled out his gun and shot the door lock. It swung open.

'Everyone through here!' he yelled. Everyone made their way through the door, everyone except Cindy. She lay there, propped against the bar, watching Will being devoured. The monsters stripped his flesh away with such ease it made her sick. She let out a yelp as Will's head was severed from his body. One of the monsters noticed this and took an interest in the woman that lay cowering there, defenceless. The beast stood up and shuffled toward her slowly, blood dripping from its mouth. Cindy screamed as the monster got mere feet from her.

A loud bang deafened the sound of flesh being devoured for a brief second. The monster jarred and fell backward, into the pile of bodies. Cindy turned to see Kevin's hand outstretched. He pulled her to her feet and they ran like they had never run before. They tore through the open door and shot up two sets of stairs. When they reached the top, Cindy led Kevin through an opening into what appeared to be a break room. Seven people were crowded into the small space, all looking scared. They looked at the new arrivals with apprehension.

'We gotta barricade ourselves in, now!' Kevin ordered. Cindy ran to the corner a lifted up a set of wooden panels.

'These can keep them out for only so long,' she gasped, motioning toward a nail gun that lay with some other construction equipment. Kevin and Cindy boarded up the passageway while other people went through the other rooms upstairs and pulled out furniture to strengthen the barricade. It was hard work and none of them spoke. When they were done, they all rested by some couches and a television. Cindy was running around looking for the key that would open the roof door. Kevin couldn't shoot it because the lock was new and wouldn't break easy.

'I can't believe this is happening,' said the heavy security guard. His nametag read "Mark". 'Me and Bob never go to this bar after work… we just got lost because he tried to drive!' Mark attempted to make this statement sound humorous, but it failed. Bob had his head rested on the side of the couch. He was very white.

'Is your friend alright?' asked the short girl with the backpack. Mark nodded feebly.

'I think we're all feeling a bit sick after… well…' he lowered his voice as Cindy passed through the room, running directly into another room. 'After that guy got… well eaten… What was your name again, sweetheart?'

'Yoko,' she smiled. 'I'm a student here.'

'Then what are you doing in a bar?' asked George, the doctor. Yoko blushed slightly.

'I got to Raccoon University,' she said.

'Really? I've never seen you there…' George sounded puzzled. 'I'm there quite often, with my colleague, Peter Jenkins.' Yoko recognised the name. 'What do you study?'

'Does it matter?' the plumber, David, spat. 'We're all gonna die here."

'That's not the attitude to have!' said Jim, a subway worker. 'You gotta stay strong and keep your head held high!'

'Stop deluding yourself,' said David solemnly. Jim jumped up so quickly that a Yoko recoiled in surprise.

'If we stay optimistic, we'll get through this. Fear and panic will set us down on a road to failure.'

'You could write a self-help column, you know that?" said Alyssa a journalist. Jim looked at as if he didn't know whether to treat that as an insult or a compliment. 'I'm serious; the papers are filled with too many depressing articles nowadays, especially with all this going on.' She indicated to her surroundings. 'If we do get out of this, I want you all to comment as witnesses.'

'Witnesses of what?' George asked.

'Witnesses of the damn incompetence of Umbrella.' Everyone was silent. Yoko looked alarmed.

'I've been trying to dig dirt up on them for ages,' Alyssa explained. 'There was just something not right with them. I mean, they run this town, but there are other corporations all over Europe and the rest of the world.' Everyone was listening, except for Bob, who seemed to have passed out. 'What are they up to?'

'Well that's fucking obvious,' David snapped. 'They're making drugs.'

'But _are_ they?' Alyssa asked rhetorically. David rolled his eyes. 'I've managed to get some information that they are making weapons. Biological weapons.'

'That is bullshit!' David yelled.

'I'm afraid I agree…' Yoko said weakly.

'What evidence you got?' Mark asked, intrigued.

'I've got it on my laptop in my room in Apple Inn.' Alyssa said, with a tone of voice that suggested that was the end of David and Yoko's argument. 'It's so far recordings some scientists have made, as well as a few classified documents that Umbrella don't want you to see.'

'You sound like a tabloid headline,' said George. 'How did you get this evidence?' Alyssa reached into her jacket pocket and threw a box onto the table. It burst open and lock picking tools were displayed.

'A girl has her ways,' she grinned.

Cindy and Kevin emerged from another room. Cindy looked crestfallen.

'I can't find it!' she wailed. 'We can't unlock that fucking door!' Kevin's eyes fell upon the lock picks.

'Whose are they?' he asked suddenly. Alyssa picked them up and marched toward the door. She pulled Cindy along with her.

'Well that was a waste of time…' muttered David. Jim stood up and began pacing. He found David's attitude annoying.

Bob suddenly fell off the chair, laying flat on his face on the floor. Cindy and Alyssa looked around. Kevin ran to him to try and help him up.

'Bob… are you OK?' he asked faintly. As he lifted the man up, he saw his eyes open slightly. They were black, with no life in them whatsoever. Kevin slowly reached for his gun but before he could pull it out, Bob has a sudden spasm, throwing Kevin on his back and his gun rolling off out of reach. Bob then lunged himself onto Kevin, attempting to bite him.

'No, Bob!' Mark yelled, trying to pull him off. Bob had suddenly become a lot stronger.

'Shoot him!' Kevin yelled. 'Shoot him!' David ran toward their makeshift barricade and began demolishing it, pulling out the tables and chairs. Cindy tried to stop him but he pushed her away. Yoko ran past Kevin and began helping David. Bob's face got closer to Kevin's neck before two loud shots filled the room. David and Yoko didn't pay attention. Mark screamed as Bob suddenly became limp and fell on Kevin. He looked at Alyssa, holding Kevin's smoking gun.

'You… you…' he panted. He was speechless; he'd just seen his friend of over 25 years shot by a reporter. 'You bitch!' Mark pulled out a gun of his own and aimed it right at Alyssa's face. 'How could you!?' Alyssa stepped back slightly, still holding Kevin's gun. She'd clearly not expected this.

'He was gonna kill him, Mark!' she yelled. Everyone was watching the scene in despair. Jim and Cindy were cowering in a corner. David and Yoko kept destroying the barricade; they'd nearly reached the nailed panels. Mark's fingers began to tremble. Kevin felt a holster on Bob's side and retrieved a handgun. Mark was trembling more violently.

'You had no right!' he rambled. 'He was… he was…' David threw a filing cabinet out of the way, causing its contents to be sprayed all over the floor. Cindy saw a key with a blue tag. She moved for it. Mark began to say something else, but his voice was drowned out by a loud crash and scream.

David and Yoko's efforts made it easy for the monsters from downstairs to break into the room. They smashed through the wooden panels as easily as if they were tape at the end of a race. They staggered over the various debris scattered around and tumbled their way into the survivors' temporary sanctuary. Kevin seized the opportunity and pushed Bob off, aiming his gun at Mark.

'Drop it,' he said quickly. Mark looked down at him. 'Drop it or we all die,' Kevin ordered harshly. Mark hesitated and then dropped the gun. Kevin caught it and stood up. He threw it to George, who protested.

'I can't use a gun!' he screamed. Cindy ran to the locked door and opened it.

'Come on!' she held it open. David and Yoko ran through, followed by Jim and George. Kevin and Alyssa pushed Mark through. Cindy closed the door and locked it again. She threw the key to the floor and ran up.

They emerged in a large cellar. Expensive wines, spirits and other alcohol were stacked as high as they could see. They didn't admire J's wine collection for too long, however, as they heard a crash from downstairs. The beasts had broken through the door.

Kevin, Alyssa, Mark and Cindy ran as fast as they could where they met the rest of the survivors, who had stopped abruptly.

'We can't get through the shutter!' George screamed. Cindy looked around, as if to find the key somewhere.

'Alyssa, try to pick the lock!' she cried.

'Already on it,' she said, throwing Kevin's gun to Cindy. Cindy looked at Kevin and he gave her Bob's gun in return for his. There came another loud crash that echoed throughout the cellar. The monsters were here.

'We don't have a lot of time!' Kevin yelled, listening to the sloppy footsteps. David emerged from behind him and started pulling a crate of spirits toward the shutter.

'I got an idea,' he muttered. He lifted the crate and placed it next to Alyssa. He told her to step away. She obeyed. 'Shoot it!' he yelled at Kevin. Kevin merely stared at the box, what the hell was he thinking? George stepped forward and pumped three rounds into the crate. On the third, it exploded with a force that dented the shutter. David ran forward and took a knife out of his toolbox and began cutting a hole in the weak metal. A monster emerged from around the corner and Kevin shot it once in the head. After it fell, five more came at once. Cindy screamed as she, Kevin and George began shooting. They each only had one magazine in their weapons, so they had to make it count.

Jim was close to Alyssa, muttering 'oh my God… oh my God…' while David continued with his project.

'I'm out!' Kevin yelled over the shots. The monsters kept coming.

'Me too!' screamed George. Cindy's gun made a sudden clicking sound as she tried to fire. They were all defenceless.

The sound of metal being bent replaced the gunshots as David made his way through. Jim ran forward and jumped through the small hole that David had made.

'Come on!' Alyssa yelled as she followed him. Everyone made their way through the shutter, Mark finding it most difficult, emerging on the roof.

There was a walkway that allowed access to the back of the sign on top of J's Bar, but aside from that, they were essentially trapped. Cindy was gasping for breath as she pulled herself up onto the walkway.

What are you doing?' spat David, his tone back to the usual depressed sound. 'We're trapped.'

'We can jump,' she panted, 'onto the other building.' She pointed down the walkway. 'Just knock over the fence and we can jump to the apartments and make our way down.

'That's bullshit!' David yelled. 'We can't jump between buildings!' Cindy stared at him defiantly.

'Watch.'

She ran down the walkway and stopped at the edge. It was a lot further and a lot higher than she'd imagined. She hesitated and stepped back slightly. She took off her heels and threw them to the other side. She then ran full speed at the edge until…

The seven others heard her scream as she jumped. Kevin jumped onto the walkway, expecting to see her hanging onto the edge for dear life, but she was sat on the roof of the apartments, screaming.

'I did it! Suck on that, David!' she grinned at Kevin. He ginned back. The rest of the survivors made their way onto the walkway and prepared to jump. Kevin jumped first, followed by Jim, then Mark and Yoko, who he grabbed to stop from galling. Alyssa went next followed by George. David was the only one remaining. He looked straight down at the gap.

'Come on!' Kevin yelled, holding out his hand. David didn't move. 'What the hells wrong? Just jump!' David still just stood there, almost frozen. Most of the other survivors had gone inside, but Alyssa and Jim were still there.

'You won't fall!' Jim said reassuringly.

'You're afraid of heights, aren't you?' Alyssa asked softly. David gave her an evil look. Kevin rolled his eyes.

'Grab my arm Jim,' he instructed. Jim held onto Kevin, but nearly let go when he suddenly leant out over the edge and held out his hand. 'We'll pull you in,' he said. David took Kevin's arm and Jim pulled Kevin back to safety. Kevin held David up over the drop and put him down on the apartment rooftop. David headed for the access door, without saying a word. Jim followed him, muttering about being ungrateful. Kevin and Alyssa made their way to the door, but she stopped just before Kevin opened it.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I need to go to Apple Inn,' she said. 'I need to get my laptop, it's got all the evidence I need to prove that all this is Umbrella's fault.' Kevin looked sceptical. He knew she couldn't go alone. 'George said he'd go with me, he seems pretty interested in what's going on in this city, but we need you to go with us.' She hesitated. 'When we get to the streets, we'll probably be picked up and evacuated. I can't leave without the evidence!'

The door burst open and Cindy was there.

'What are you waiting for?' she asked, but Alyssa went inside. Kevin followed her, silent. Everyone else had disappeared. 'The elevator can only take so many people at once,' Cindy explained as she pushed the call button. They stepped into the carriage and rode it down, silent. They got out of the elevator and stepped out of the apartment. The streets were quiet. No monsters, no people… nothing. It was eerie.

Cindy shivered and Kevin put his arm around her. She blushed slightly. There came a loud bang and as they all looked down the street, they saw the monsters from J's Bar emerging from the front door, was well as other shops in the street. Cindy screamed as they advanced.

'Run!' Kevin yelled as they tried to escape. They ran down a side street that had a canal running along it. Yoko jumped straight in.

'Yoko! What are you doing?' Jim yelled, stopping to look down at her. She saw to an opening in the wall. Jim looked around and saw a monster within inches from grabbing him. He panicked and fell into the canal. Kevin was in the lead and saw something in the distance, a petrol tanker.

'Do you have a lighter?' he yelled. She got one out of her pocket and he seized it. Kevin then sprinted for the tanker at a speed he never thought possible. He reached the valve and turned it, leaking the petrol all over the street.

David saw what he was doing.

'You're crazy!' he yelled as he jumped into the canal. Mark did the same. Alyssa and George both dived in at the same time. Cindy simply stood there as Kevin sparked the lighter.

'Jump in!' he yelled.

'You'll die!' she screamed back. A monster grabbed her back and tried to bite her neck. She panicked and lost her footing, falling with the monster into the canal. Kevin threw the lighter onto the exposed petrol and it ignited.

Cindy floated while the monster sunk. She screamed out Kevin's name as the flames towered the sky. She could smell the fumes, they were overpowering. She began to feel light headed and started to sink beneath the water…

Kevin dived into the canal as the flames licked their way up the tanker's body, causing a ground shaking explosion. The force of it pushed his body underwater, where he saw Cindy sinking. He quickly swam down and grabbed her limp wrist, pulling her to the surface. He managed to pull her into a drainage canal where he ran into George and Alyssa.

'That was very brave,' Alyssa began, but Kevin wasn't listening.

'She's not breathing!' he yelled at George. George knelt beside her and checked her pulse. He then listened to her heartbeat. He looked grim.

'Breathe into her mouth every ten seconds!' George ordered. He began performing CPR. Alyssa watched helplessly as George pushed hard down on Cindy's chest while Kevin breathed into her mouth. They did this for over two minutes, with no results…

Yoko and Jim emerged from the drainage canal before anyone else and saw the flames emerge from where they just were. The flames headed for their area and spread to the Apple Inn.

'Alyssa's not going to get her evidence now,' Yoko said with a tone of satisfaction. Jim ran after her.

'Hey! Where are you going?' he yelled. Yoko looked around at the parked cars. She saw the fastest looking one and broke the window. The alarm sounded instantly. She unlocked the door and got in. Jim got to the door on the passengers side and opened it, stepping into the car.

'Get out, Jim!' she yelled, trying to hotwire the vehicle. The wires were sparking.

'Let's wait for the others first!' he yelled. 'We can all escape this place together.'

'I don't want to escape Raccoon City,' she said distractedly. Jim looked alarmed. 'At least not yet, I've got to do something. The car engine spluttered to life. 'Get out, now!' she ordered. For the first time ever, she had a murderous look in her eyes. Jim hesitated but then the petrol tanker's explosion distracted them both. They looked back and saw the towering fireball. They then saw David's head emerge from the drainage canal.

'Shit!' Yoko yelled. She put the car into gear and drove off, taking Jim with her. The tires screeched as they went around the corner.

David stood up and saw the flames that were slowly eating away at the Inn. Mark stood by his side, panting. He was exhausted. People began leaving the inn, coughing and spluttering. They got lost in the crowd that had emerged. A member of staff at the inn got their attention.

'Police and fire teams are coming now to get you out of here,' he said, coughing at the odd word. 'Most of the city is in a state of ruin, thanks to these recent attacks. Just stay calm and they'll be here to take you out of the city as soon as possible.'

Alyssa had tears in her eyes. Cindy lay there motionless as Kevin continued to perform CPR. George had rendered it futile. Kevin pressed her chest harder and more aggressively. He was screaming at her.

'Come on, Cindy!' he pressed so hard they heard a crack deep in Cindy's chest. Her eyes opened suddenly and coughed out a lot of water. She choked and spat out more water. She moaned in pain.

'My… chest…' Kevin hugged her tightly, but that seemed to cause her more pain. George pushed him off her and began prodding her chest.

'Ouch!' she yelled as he poked the point where they heard the crack.

'I think you cracked one of her ribs,' George said, his voice was oddly cheerful. 'I suspect she'll live though.

'Thank God…' whispered Alyssa. They all stood up and made their way to safety, out of the canal.

As they emerged, they saw a crowd of people Kevin immediately thought the worst before he saw David and Mark make their way toward them.

'You survived that? I'll be damned…' said Mark gleefully.

'Where are Jim and Yoko?' Cindy moaned; the pain was growing. Kevin sat her down.

'They must've run off. Heard a car driving away when we got here,' David said in a near whisper. They were all silent for a moment, before Alyssa realised where they were.

'Shit! The Inn!' she stared at the inferno. A member off staff approached her.

'Are you alright, ma'am?' he asked.

'Get out of my way!' she pushed past him. Alyssa ran for the front doors. When she pulled them open, a wall of flames bellowed out, knocking her off her feet. George ran to her aid.

'You can't go in there!' the inn employee yelled. 'It's suicide!' Alyssa stared at the doors, determined.

'I'll be back in a second,' Kevin muttered to Cindy. He left her with David and Mark.

Alyssa and George ran around the inn and she saw a window that didn't appear to have any flames behind it. She got a rock and smashed it. She stepped up a ledge and dived into the inn, followed by George.

'Guys!' Kevin yelled. He had no idea what to do. He decided to follow them.

The scene inside was blistering, the heat was so intense and there was smoke everywhere. Alyssa and George were already out of sight.

'Guys!' Kevin coughed. 'Where are you?' He felt his way around and fell through an open door. He saw George turn down a hallway. He followed him. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Alyssa, who was running the other way. She was gasping for breath.

'What is it?' Kevin yelled over the flames. She was stuttering.

'… -k-k-kill them…' she said.

'What?' Kevin looked perplexed.

'Y-y-you… didn't… k-kill them!' she managed. As Kevin looked to where she ran from, he saw several figures emerge from a wall of flames. They were burnt, unrecognisable and in pain. The noises they made were similar to a wild beast when it was in pain. The monsters that had followed them from J's Bar were there, aflame and with their hands stretched out waiting to feast on the two people before them…

Outside the inn, fire trucks and police vehicles arrived. People began piling into the police transport buses as firemen began to set up hoses. A cop approached Cindy, David and Mark.

'You've got to go!' he yelled.

'No!' Cindy yelled, clutching her ribs. 'There are still people inside there!' The cop pulled her up.

'Easy, man!' Mark yelled. 'She's got a cracked rib!' The cop pulled her into an empty police car. David followed willingly and sat in the back with her. Mark hesitated but got in the front. The cop began driving them away. Cindy looked back at the inn. She didn't want to go to safety without Kevin…

The head start Yoko got was really beneficial, though the price was having Jim with her. She wanted to kick him out, but they were always surrounded by similar monsters to that of J's Bar. Besides, he would never survive by himself.

'They're everywhere, huh?' said Jim. Yoko didn't answer. 'How come they're all over the city now? It wasn't like this a few hours ago…' Yoko knew Umbrella had a hand in it. She had to go to the base and find Monica; she might be able to get some sense from her… and some answers. She didn't like have Jim with her. No matter how cheerful he was, there was no doubt he'd get aggressive when he found out she'd worked for the corporation that caused this mess.

She turned a corner and increased speed dramatically.

'Slow down! You wanna hit something?' Jim said. Yoko ignored him and increased her speed. 'Yoko!' he yelled, trying to get her attention. There was a gate ahead of them, he was sure Yoko couldn't see it, because she kept going faster. Jim buckled his seatbelt and braced himself.

The car went straight into the fence, tearing it off. The wire fence was so weak, it made the great speed unnecessary, but Yoko didn't care. She drove even quicker. The fence that was attached to the hood tore off and fell behind. There was a wall ahead, and it looked very solid. Jim screamed as they drove straight into it. He blacked out.

When he woke up, Yoko was gone. He struggled to get out of the vehicle. He was amazed he could still walk. His legs felt like lead. There was a neat little hole in the wall the car crashed into. Jim stepped through it and emerged in a room that was filled with computers and other materials. He saw Yoko typing feverishly on a terminal. He didn't say anything to her as he approached. All he saw on the monitor was a camera feed of a woman holding up a man. She shot him and he fell down, next to a habitation capsule. Jim flinched as she wiped blood off the capsule. The contrast of the screen was too high, so he couldn't see what was inside it.

Yoko's project seemed to be complex. There were many windows open on the screen as she continued typing. She tapped the enter button with a look of finality on her face. There were numbers and readings on the monitor and they all started to go down simultaneously.

'What are you doing?' Jim asked.

'I'm making sure that woman can't escape,' Yoko answered. She left the room through a visible door. Jim followed her. He was amazed that she could still move after the crash. They walked down a corridor and Yoko pushed a call button on an elevator.

'Who is she?' Jim asked. 'Who are you? Where are we? What the hell is going on?' He looked very confused. The doors began to grind open and Yoko walked into the carriage. Jim followed. The carriage had a carpeted floor and a strange looking terminal at the back.

'I would recommend you wait here for me Jim,' Yoko said, before Jim examined it any further. 'Or try to escape. I don't think you should come with me.' Jim stared at her.

'I can't let you run off by yourself. I'm staying put.' Yoko felt tension deep in her chest. He was probably going to die down there. 'Where are we going, anyway?' he asked.

Yoko pushed the lowest key on the panel.

'We're going to the heart of Umbrella.'

Daylight crept over the mountains as the cop drove Cindy, Mark and David out of the city. Cindy wondered how Kevin and the others were doing. Did Alyssa find the evidence she needed? Was Kevin safe? She never thanked him properly for saving her life. The car stopped suddenly and the cop stepped out, holding up his badge.

'What's going on?' she asked Mark.

'There's a black van with Umbrella's logo blocking the way,' he said. Cindy got out of the car. Mark followed suit. David stayed put.

'Can you go back inside, ma'am,' the officer asked. Two people from the black van stepped out. One of them approached the officer; the other opened the back doors of the van. Cindy had a bad feeling. What if Alyssa was right? If Umbrella were behind this, the last thing they'd want to have were… surviviors. Cindy saw the gun in the officer's holster. She went for it but the man who'd emerged from the van took out a gun of his own and shot the officer down. The cop toppled over, lying dead in the highway. Cindy screamed and stepped back. David ducked in the backseat and Mark remained where he was.

The person who opened the back of the van had a gun of his own, aiming it at Mark.

'Get in the van, both of you!' he yelled. Mark looked back at the cop car and stepped into the van. Cindy knew David would be safe if he just stayed there. Mark lifted Cindy up and she saw benches with chains along the walls of the van. The shooter stepped in and shackled her up. His comrade did the same to Mark.

'Why are you doing this?' Cindy yelled. The shooter just looked at her. They had an intense gaze for a moment and Cindy could have sworn she saw red in his eyes. The man then punched her in the face, making her topple over, staying upright because of the chains. Mark stood up in outrage but the man had already left, locking the doors. After a moment, the engine roared to life and the van drove off. After a few seconds of motion, Mark heard the police car explode. They'd obviously thrown an explosive in there.

Umbrella drove Mark and Cindy off to a new destination. Little did they know they had an unexpected guest, hiding just underneath the vehicle…


	2. Taking Control

/WARNING/

The following is based on the Resident Evil (Biohazard) series, created by CAPCOM. I do not own any of the characters that are featured.

Note: The following may also contain strong language, violence and _SPOILERS_; I do not recommend reading this if you have not played Resident Evil. This story is my own take of Outbreak. Some things are different, but I hope you'll enjoy. Also, if you've not read the first part of Umbrella's Outbreak, then I suggest you do before you read this section.

Taking Control

Everything had gone wrong. They'd been inside the inn for more than a few seconds before they had lost George and the monsters began attacking again. Kevin and Alyssa made their way through the inn, away from the wall of fire that the monsters were walking through.

'How can they stand that pain?' said Alyssa. 'They're just _walking_!' Kevin made a turn and headed down some stairs. The air was clearer down here and there should be no fire or monsters… just yet.

'My room's on the third floor!' she said. Kevin didn't pay any attention, they needed somewhere safe. He looked around the basement and saw several doors, but he didn't know where any of them lead to. He decided to chance it and headed through a metal door. They emerged in a power room.

The room was bland, just a circuit board and numerous electrical panels, most were switched off, probably because of the fire. Kevin turned everything back on and the room became a little brighter. Alyssa didn't seem to notice, as she was pounding the floor with her fists.

'If anything happens to George…' she spat angrily. Kevin wasn't thinking about him, though. He was thinking about Cindy. It was impossible for him to know that she was now being loaded into a police car that, in an hour, would become ambushed by Umbrella. Kevin looked at Alyssa lying on the floor pathetically. They needed a break; they'd been on the run since they left the staff room.

'Let's catch our breath,' Kevin said. 'Then we'll figure out what to do.' Alyssa jumped up as Kevin leant against a table.

'We're not leaving!' Alyssa screamed.

'We need to get the evidence and George before we do that,' Kevin said. Alyssa seemed surprised. She was expecting him to try and get them out of there.

'Most of the inside is aflame,' Kevin was thinking out loud. 'Perhaps we can get to your room from the outside… what room number are you in?'

'305.'

'So if we get to a window, we could make our way up with drainage pipes or the fire escapes… We can do this.' Kevin sounded too optimistic, considering they'd lost someone. Alyssa simply nodded. 'What kind of evidence do you have again?'

'I've got a few recordings of Umbrella employees who've had enough,' she said. 'I also have some documents from people high up with plans for biological weapons and even a few photographs of the weapons. A lot of it I've not looked at yet.'

'Why?' Kevin asked.

'Guy called Ben, me and him go way back. Anyway, he grabbed a few things for me and placed them in my room earlier today. We were gonna meet at J's so he could tell me where he put them. Then we were gonna leave the city together.' There was an uncomfortable silence. They couldn't even hear the fire through the thick door.

'I'm sure he's alright,' Kevin said finally. His words sounded very empty.

'Oh he's fine!' Alyssa said brightly. 'He's probably headed for the police station for sanctuary… a lot of good that'll do him… Anyway, let's go, shall we?'

'How will you know where they are though?' Kevin asked.

'He's a reporter. Reporters don't hide things to well.'

…

Mark suddenly came to his senses. He had no idea how long he was blacked out for, only that he was now alone in the van.

'Cindy!' he yelled. The doors burst open and a man in black combat fatigues clambered in. 'Where the _fuck_ is she?' The man bent down and whispered.

'Yell at me again, and I'll break your ribs, too.' He left, slamming the doors shut. Mark hung his head. He was trapped by these people. The van was no long driving, but he still sensed movement. Was he on a train, or boat? Was Cindy here too? Was she still alive?

The door opened once again, but this time it was much slower. It was barley open when someone slipped in and closed it again. Mark moved back as far as he could.

'Hey,' said a gruff voice from the blackness.

'David?' Mark asked in near disbelief.

David flicked on a lighter to reveal his identity. He looked exhausted, but immediately began to cut Mark out of his chains.

'I thought you were dead,' said Mark in disbelief.

'Yeah, well… I'm not,' David freed him. Mark massaged his wrists.

'Cindy,' he said.

'I dunno where she is. We're on a plane at the moment.'

'A plane?' Mark was sounding more astonished by the second.

'While they were locking you two in this thing, I got out of the cop car and ran underneath this van. I was holding onto the bottom for about half an hour before we drove into an airport and took off. I got you a present though,' David held out a handgun.

'Where did you get that?' Mark whispered.

'From the cop that guy killed, just before we left Raccoon. Get this; I think this is an Umbrella plane.'

'What?' Mark was confounded.

'I've seen a few guys in clothes with Umbrella's logo and a few crates with the logo too. It looks like that Alyssa may have been right…'

'How?' Mark asked.

'They're abducting survivors from the mess they supposedly made?'

'Good point, now how do we get out of here?'

The Umbrella guard was leaning against the van doors when Mark began banging the walls. He drew his weapon and entered.

'Stop that fucking noise or I'll remove your toes!' he yelled. Mark had his hands in the shackles again. The guard moved forward. It was so dark and Mark was so large that he didn't see the small David crouched behind him. When the guard got close, Mark moved out of the way and David pounced, thrusting the knife into the guard's abdomen, slicing it upward and then pulling it out, only to swing it around his victim's neck. The kill had been silent.

Covered in blood, David took the man's weapon and ammunition. He handed some bullets to Mark.

'Shall we dance?' David joked. It was hard to appreciate the humour, after seeing him gut someone.

The two got out of the van. The area they were in was littered with crates and various other materials, all displaying the Umbrella logo. They moved their way forward, checking for signs of life. There were none. There was a small set of stairs that lead to a door with a tiny window, like the one seen on the sides of ships. David took point, slowly heading up the five steps before reaching the door. He looked through the window and saw what looked like a flight deck. He turned around and saw the entire length of the room was that of a small cargo airplane. He gripped the door handle and slowly opened the door.

The flight deck was incredibly loud; the engines were probably just outside. As David made his way through, he heard a lot of loud conversation coming from below. He was a small spiral staircase; there must be two levels of the plane. He had a silent conversation with Mark on what to do; eventually deciding not to head down as there were probably too many Umbrella employees.

They hastily made their way to the flight panel. It was on auto-pilot mode. David couldn't make any sense of the buttons or switches, but Mark sat down and began pushing keys.

'Vietnam,' he said, answering David's questioning look. Mark muttered significantly. 'We're heading way south… we've been flying for over… eight hours!' The two looked outside. They couldn't see anything.

'Eight hours… so where are we?' David muttered.

'This plane's got really advanced engines, so it's quite fast… I've no idea though…' Somewhere over the… Antarctic?' The idea seemed ludicrous, but everything that happened today had been ludicrous. They exchanged meaningful looks. They decided to look for Cindy.

David stood at the foot of the stairs. There was a small gap he could jump through to surprise everyone down there. He braced himself to jump…

The plane jolted suddenly. It was pitched slightly so the nose was pointing upward, but the engine noise was dying down. Someone started to clamber up the stairs. Mark and David hid while the pilot sat down. He spoke on an intercom.

'We'll be landing in approximately ten minutes. Please be seated.'

This was the perfect time.

David emerged behind the man and quickly covered his mouth, holding a knife to his neck. The man panicked and tried to push David off him.

'I wouldn't wrestle with a man who's got a blade,' said Mark coolly, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. The pilot stopped.

'Yell, and I'll cut your throat before you finish your first word, got me?' The pilot nodded. David slowly took his hand away from the pilot's throat. Mark seemed very uncomfortable that David could threaten and actually kill people with this amount of ease.

'Where are we going?' David asked.

'Umbrella's Antarctic base,' the pilot whispered. 'We're taking samples collected from Raccoon City there.'

'That includes us?' Mark spat. The pilot didn't look at him.

'Where's Cindy?' David asked.

'Who?'

'The waitress with the cracked rib!'

'Oh!' the pilot pointed down the stairs. 'They wanted to make sure she wasn't seriously injured before we landed. The boss is kind of a bitch…'

'What were you gonna do to us down there?' Mark asked.

'Examine you, to see why you've not contracted the virus… then…' Mark and David looked at each other.

'Then what?' David asked.

'Then we'll inject you with the virus.'

David punched the pilot in the face with such speed, Mark didn't even notice until he fell onto the flight panel. The plane gave a great lurch downward, and they began to speed up.

'Shit!' David yelled. 'Fly this thing, Mark!' Mark stared at the controls with a look of panic. He grabbed the control and pulled back as hard as he could. David pushed the pilot off his seat and did the same. A buzzing sounded.

'We're getting close to the ground!' Mark yelled.

The buzzing kept ringing around them until there was a great crash.

The airplane hit the icy ground with great force, smashing the fuselage into different segments. The cockpit tore off and skid along the ice for a few meter before crashing into a wall of ice. The other segments spread out along the wasteland.

'What the fuck was that?' Mark yelled. David looked shameful. The cold air was tearing toward them, through the massive hole behind them. 'We'll be lucky if anyone else survived that, including Cindy!'

David and Mark out their seats and headed for the huge hole. When they were on the ground, they looked around to get their bearings.

'Where do we go now?' David yelled over the wind. They looked around at the wall of ice they just ran into. There were lights radiating from it. As they got closer, it appeared to be not a wall of ice, but a huge dome-shaped building. The plane had made a hole in the side. Mark and David made their way around the dome, looking for an entrance. They saw a small door just nearly halfway round it. David rushed through it immediately and rubbed his hands warm.

Inside, the dome housed a large number of boxes, much like the ones on the cargo plane. Mark and David examined them, they had labels. "BOW023", "BOW 493" and "BOW-T0051" appeared most often.

'What the hell?' David whispered. The two made their way to stairs that lead down to the storage floor. On closer inspection, the boxes were not secured. David opened one and vials containing strange coloured liquid were packed inside each one.

'Think these are what made people go gaga?' David suggested. Mark didn't answer. Where was he? 'Mark?' David called. He heard something moving behind him. He drew his weapon and went to investigate. Hidden amongst the crates of Umbrella's precious chemicals, he'd surely be safe.

'Stop right there!' a woman called from above. David looked up and saw a woman with incredibly short, red hair aiming a rifle down at him.

'You won't shoot me! You'll hit the chemicals!' David yelled.

'Oh, sweetie,' she said patronisingly, 'we can make so many more.'

David heard a noise behind him, but he turned around just in time to see the butt of a rifle smack him in the face.

…

The doors of the elevator compartment slowly opened, revealing a long corridor leading to what looked like a train terminal. The ceiling was tall, the very top barley visible in the dim lighting. The air was cold and ominous. Jim Chapman had never seen anything like this before.

Yoko left the compartment hastily, leaving Jim behind to trail after her. He kept looking up and around; he wasn't used to such size in a building. After all, he'd spent most of his time in the subway.

'How did they build this place?' Jim asked airily.

'We're not here for that,' Yoko hissed, turning the left corner. Jim saw the yellow train up close. It was huge and sat on what appeared to be a gigantic turntable. He looked up and saw a passage that lead up.

'Does that thing go all the way up to the surface?' Jim asked, astounded. Yoko strolled straight through a door, not holding it open for Jim. When he followed her, he was in a much smaller room, compared to the grand scale of things outside. Yoko was rummaging through filing cabinets and typing on computers.

'So… this place is Umbrella?' Jim asked. Yoko nodded once in response. 'This is where…' Yoko cut through him.

'This is where Umbrella partly developed a toxin that was released into the city, causing all this mess,' she said sharply. 'I worked for them, before you ask.' Jim almost fell over.

'You're responsible for this?' he shouted. He didn't want to believe it. It was quite a coincidence that someone who worked for Umbrella to be in the same bar as he was when they were attacked.

'Keep your voice down!' Yoko hissed. 'And no, I'm not personally responsible. I just worked for the company.' Yoko was looking uncomfortable. She was sure Jim was giving her very piercing looks, which he was.

'Come here to cover your tracks then?' he snapped.

'Yes! That's exactly it!' she spat. Yoko's manner and face didn't appear to be joking. 'I'm going to make sure Umbrella doesn't betray me like they've done loads of other employees.'

She appeared to find what she was looking for. She pulled out a file and slapped it on the table. She began thumbing toward the page she wanted.

'So, what did you do then?' he asked. Yoko was silent, she opened her page. 'For Umbrella?'

'I worked in their tech, labs; computers mostly. I helped develop the software that would measure the virus' consistency.'

'How did the virus get out?'

'Umbrella forcibly took it from the head researcher. He injected a new virus into himself when they wounded him and he killed them.' Jim looked shocked.

'He… turned himself into one of…' Yoko didn't let him finish.

'This was a different virus, the "G-Virus". The things that attacked us, they were the results of the "T-Virus".

'So… what does it do?' Jim asked. 'The G-Virus?'

'We've not done as many tests on it… but for what we understand, it mutates the cells in a much more different way to the T-Virus. It causes even greater aggression than the things you've seen. It also mutates the body; some test subjects have grown extra limbs, eyes or claws. Some are quicker, with faster reactions than normal. And they kill for pleasure.'

Jim didn't understand what she meant. He gave her a puzzled look.

'The "zombies" that attacked J's, they ate their victims, didn't they?' Jim nodded. 'Well G-Virus experiments don't eat a lot of what they kill, in fact some of them feed of their own tissue that they grow themselves.' Jim looked quite ill. Yoko decided to stop.

'We won't be here for too long,' she said, taking the papers from the file, leaving the room. 'Once I'm done, we can return to the surface and find a way outta here.'

They left the terminal and went through an automatic door. The room they were now in was even larger than previous; it had three bridges connecting to a large central platform. The bridges were suspended over a drop that seemed to go on forever…

'How are you gonna do this?' Jim asked.

'I'm going to go to the server room which is just through there and delete all my files. Then, we're getting a G-Virus sample.'

Jim nearly fell over the bridge.

'What?' he yelled again.

'Be quiet!' Yoko hissed.

'What do you need a sample for? And why the hell should I be quiet? No one's here!'

'Oh… that's where you're wrong my loud friend.'

Jim yelled out in shock. On the central platform, a woman in a horrible yellow lab coat stood out, aiming a gun at both of them. Jim began to panic; some evil Umbrella minion was about to kill them. They couldn't charge at her, and they couldn't run away because they'd be shot for sure. They couldn't even jump off because it would most certainly mean instant death.

The yellow woman kept staring at Yoko.

'Didn't expect you to return, Yoko,' she said defiantly.

…

Kevin and Alyssa were running as fast as they could through the hallway. A window was dead ahead, whether it led to the fire escape they did not know. What they did know was a mob of monsters were chasing after them, with their limbs flaying and their bodies aflame. Kevin was closest to the window and he jumped right through it. For a brief moment, he expected to continue falling two stories, but his senses were woken up when he landed on cold metal. Alyssa followed him and helped him up.

'That was crazy!' she yelled. 'You didn't know that was here!' A monster fell through the open window. Kevin looked up at the third floor and smiled.

He pulled Alyssa toward the escape ladder. She climbed up first while he kicked the monster over the rail. More started coming through and he followed her. Alyssa helped him up onto the third floor. The view from outside would have been nice, except all they could see was smoke and flame coming from where the petrol tanker had exploded. They looked at all the windows on the third floor; they all opened into infernos.

Alyssa made her way around until she saw a window that was not yet savaged by flames. There was a body lying on the floor. Kevin broke the window and climbed through. He immediately began to choke; the smoke was so strong up this high. He lost his balance and fell. The other body on the floor stirred and looked up. It was George! Alyssa saw his face and climbed inside. She ran over Kevin and lifted George up, pushing him out of the window to safety. She did the same for Kevin.

The two men coughed and spluttered as the smoke exited their lungs.

'It's pretty bad in there,' George wheezed. Kevin lent against the rail.

'What room number is that, George?' Alyssa asked.

'308… I think,' he panted. 'The fire's burning everything out there, but it's not reached the other rooms yet.' Alyssa checked the window next to 308. 307 had less smoke inside.

'We need to go, now!' she ordered. The two men stood up and followed her until she stopped at her room. 'This is my room!' she yelled triumphantly. Some smoke was coming through the crack in the door. Kevin broke the window, with a lot more effort than before, and the climbed inside.

George took off his jacket and stuffed it in the crack of the door. Alyssa did the same with clothes from her suitcase. Kevin noticed she liked to wear a lot of red. Alyssa then took a pillow and removed the case for it. She pulled out a box and set it down on the bed.

'These are the evidence we need!' she gasped. 'But where did Ben put the other stuff? They immediately began tearing the room apart. The bed sheets, the drawers, the paintings… everything was searched intensively. Alyssa looked into her bathroom. She checked inside the toilet but there was nothing in the bowl. She then opened the lid of the water closet and saw a box lying there. She seized it and placed it on the bed. Kevin and George stared at it, aching to see the contents. Alyssa opened the lid.

A memory stick lay there. Alyssa took the USB drive and examined it. There was over 2GB space on it.

'This is it!' she said. She took her laptop and powered it on. She inserted the memory stick and checked the files. There was over 1GB of evidence there; video clips, scans of documents, recordings, transcripts… loads. She moved all the evidence she collected onto the USB drive.

'I made digital copies,' she said. 'Can't be too careful.' There was a muffled explosion from below. Alyssa took out the USB and stood. 'Let's go! Leave all this stuff, we don't need it.'

They ran for the window. George went back to get his jacket. Kevin and Alyssa looked down at the blackness below. What were they going to do now? As George made his way back there was another explosion, this time louder. The whole inn began to shake.

'What's going on?' Alyssa whispered. The floor below George's feet collapsed and the whole of Alyssa's room was gone. 'George!'

The debris had extinguished some of the fire in the room below, and George lay in a room that was only partially aflame. It was then he saw one of the monsters, crawling along a wall.

'What the hell is that?' he yelled. The monster looked it him and a long, sharp tongue shot from its mouth. George rolled out of the way as it tried to pierce him. He was alone with the beast. He didn't know what to do. He picked up a piece of debris and threw it at the monster. It hit the thing's head, casing it to jump in pain. The beast suddenly lunged its whole body at George, jumping into the air, displaying a set of sharp claws. George dived out of the way as it flew into the debris. George saw the window, broken. He knew he could make it…

The monster lunged again, this time George ran for the window. The beast went straight through the flimsy wall and the remainder of Alyssa's room began to collapse. George jumped through the window and landed on a fire escape below Kevin and Alyssa. The two were heading for the ladder to climb down. As he made his way for them however, George felt a sharp pain in his back. He suddenly toppled over and saw the beast behind him, blood trickling from its tongue.

George did the best he could to move away, but the monster lunged on top of him. He felt its warm breath as his own blood dripped onto his face from the beast's tongue. He cut his hand on something sharp. He saw some fragments of broken glass from the window he just went through. He wrapped his hand around it, gripped it hard and thrust it into the beast's eye.

The monster collapsed in pain. George threw the thing off him and kicked it over the railing, which was weakened. He tried to stand up but the pole he leant on broke off. Kevin suddenly appeared, helping him up. Alyssa checked George's wound, looking mortified.

'That thing's made a hole in your back…' she said. 'It doesn't look like it went all the way through you, though.'

'Thank God for that,' George said.

'We should get you to a hospital, George!' Kevin and Alyssa said at once. George agreed.

'We can look over your evidence there as well…' Kevin said to Alyssa.

The three made their way down another ladder and over a wall. They walked around the outside of the Apple Inn, watching it crumble amongst the inferno they'd started. They got to the front of the inn and saw that nobody was there. No people, no cars… nothing. It was a ghost town. They heard in the distance sounds of gunfire and screams. There were more monsters out there.

'Let's go,' Kevin said. The three walked away as the Apple Inn blazed.

…

Yoko stared into the barrel of the woman's gun. She knew she wouldn't fire; she'd have done that already. Yoko suddenly realised what she was needed for. She was going to be used to get into the sealed chemicals room.

'Why are you back?' the woman asked.

'Same reason you're still here, Monica; to get the G-Virus.' Yoko seemed very cool. Jim on the other hand, was panicking.

'Gonna use this ape to provide the second fingerprint?' Monica asked sarcastically. 'It's a shame we've not rubbed you out of the system yet.'

'Cram it, OK?' Yoko stepped forward. Monica stayed put. 'We can get out of this together, you know?'

'Oh really?' Monica sounded intrigued.

'Oh yes. Get the G-Virus and we've got all the protection we need. I'll use it as evidence to bring Umbrella down and you can use it as insurance so they won't come after you, because we both know you can't kill something infected with the G-Virus.' Monica lowered the gun slightly so that it was aimed at Yoko's chest.

'Speaking of which, did you catch Dr. Birkin?'

'No,' Monica said bitterly. 'We're the only ones left in this entire building. Birkin killed or chased everyone away. I'm beginning to think he does still have some of his brain left.'

'Why?'

'Annette is still alive, somewhere. She went to the police station to find her daughter but on the way, William confronted her.' Yoko looked amazed. Jim looked lost. 'He didn't touch her, he just went away. I think there's great potential for the G-Virus.'

'We're not here to develop it,' said Yoko. 'We're here to steal it. Let's go mix the chemicals.'

'After you two, then,' Monica said, smiling. Jim and Yoko headed for another bridge that led off the central platform.

Through another door, they emerged in a narrow corridor with a room labelled "Servers" directly ahead. However, to the right was a set of bulky metal doors with a valve on the outside. A computer terminal was housed to the left. Yoko placed her thumb on the screen and the door clicked. The three went through.

The room housed numerous cultivation tanks, all were empty. Papers and wires were strayed everywhere. Yoko looked around for what she needed. Monica beat her to it, seizing a vial of what appeared to be blood.

'From William himself!' she said proudly. 'Come on, I've got all the other ingredients in the mixing room.'

As they went to leave, they heard a loud engine noise that seemed to echo from all around. The three exchanged panicked looks and immediately set off running. They left the cultivation room, ran over two bridges and emerged where Jim and Yoko had arrived. The huge room with the huge turntable was bathed in red light. The turntable and the train that sat on top of it were missing. Monica stared up and caught a glimpse of it fading into the darkness.

'Someone's coming!' she screamed.

'Who?' Jim asked.

'It's Umbrella! They're monitoring us! They're coming to kill us!' Monica ran back to the connecting platforms. Yoko and Jim followed.

'It takes ten minutes for it to get to the top and ten minutes for it to get back down!' panted Monica as she headed for the other bridge. 'It takes fifteen minutes for the chemicals to mix together and another two minutes for them to divide for us both!'

She led them through another hallway that contained an elevator. They all got inside and rode it down. Once they emerged, they near sprinted for the laboratory. They made their way through a security room before they got to the lab.

'Jim!' Yoko yelled. 'Check the monitors and when the train is about to land, tell us, OK?' Jim nodded but Yoko didn't see. She continued running with Monica, reaching the laboratory.

Monica headed for a mixing machine and stuffed the remaining chemical inside. The machine began to buzz with life. While she stared at it, Yoko ran for a terminal. She began hammering the keys, trying to access surveillance back at the factory.

'Why didn't they come down the main elevator?' Yoko asked.

'I sealed that down here,' Monica said. 'I knew you were coming.' Yoko kept typing. She didn't notice the vial of T-Virus that sat next to her. As she typed, trying to erase her name from Umbrella, she stumbled across some things that did catch her eye.

'Monica, what's in Antarctica?' she asked. Monica tore her eyes away from the mixer.

'There are loads of Umbrella bases there. It's where they were creating and storing the T-Veronica Virus. It's also where Umbrella are taking people from the city; Paris is too risky. Why?' The coldness Monica showed toward Yoko and Jim appeared to have evaporated, thanks to the thought of Umbrella agents coming to kill them both.

Yoko stared at the computer, analysing the information about the Antarctic bases.

'We need to go there,' she said. Monica stared at her as if she suggested they hand themselves over to the Umbrella mercenaries, who were no doubt heading down the tunnel by now. 'It's the only way we can wipe our way off Umbrella's radar.' The plan made sense, to Yoko anyway. If they got inside the Headquarters, they'd be granted access to all the information Umbrella had, including staffing. She's be able to delete herself from databases and make sure they never came looking for her… of course, they had to have a secure way out of Raccoon City.

'Activate the self-destruct system!' Yoko ordered. Monica stared at her.

'What the hell!?'

'We can get on the escape train and leave, while the mercenaries die in the explosion!' Yoko realised how sadistic that sounded. Jim suddenly entered the room, looking panicked.

'They're nearly here!' he panted.

'Damn!' Monica typed commands into the mixing machine. She then ran past Yoko and took the T-Virus sample. 'We won't get out in time.'

'So what are we going to do?' Jim yelled.

'Yoko,' said Monica seriously. 'I want you to release this into the ventilation system. I'll unlock the elevator doors so you can get to the power room, OK?' Jim expected Yoko to say no, but she seized the capsule and made a break for it. Monica typed on the computer terminal and the noise the mixing machine made stopped. She ran for it and seized a vial of purple looking liquid.

'This…' she said. 'This is the most powerful weapon in the world!' She looked mad. 'Come on!' she yelled at Jim. 'We might as well both survive this.'

Monica pulled Jim out of the lab and ran toward the security room. She punched commands into terminals.

'Hey!' Jim yelled. 'There's Yoko!'

Monica saw Yoko run through the room where the train was going to land. As Yoko turned the corner, she had no idea she was being watched by Jim, Monica and one other person… As she headed for the elevator, gunshots echoed around the terminal. Yoko spun around and saw a lone figure, standing on the lowering platform aiming a gun at her. It seemed loads of people wanted her dead tonight.

'Don't move!' the figure yelled. The train platform landed and the whole room shook slightly. The person made their way forward. Monica and Jim couldn't see who the person was, as the warning lights in the terminal were still flashing.

The person stepped off the platform and stopped a few meters from Yoko. They saw what she had in her hand. The alarms and lights suddenly died away. Monica looked at the figure and gasped in shock. She ran for the elevator, with Jim in tow. Yoko stared straight into the person's eyes.

'Do you want to tell me what you're doing with my husbands T-Virus?' asked Annette Birkin.

…

/That's it for another part of Umbrella's Outbreak. I hope you've enjoyed, so tell me what you think!/ Andy


End file.
